Una vida sin ti
by valeaome
Summary: Two shot - ¿Kagome se imaginaría una vida con Inuyasha?, y ¿Él sin ella?/ - "… yo quiero amor y solo lo encuentro con Inuyasha"/ - "...ella nació para mí, y yo nací para ella..."/ Reto de Facebook como Especial Familiar - Capítulo uno(24 de Diciembre - Cumplido) - Capítulo dos(31 de Diciembre - Cumplido)
1. Kagome

_Hola chicos y chicas... un varios de mis fics lo mencioné... este two shot para ustedes, una manera de agradecer todos los reviews que me mandaron... todo esto está inspirado totalmente para ustedes, GRACIAS!... en serio... muy inspirado por las 1,830 palabras en word, sin contar el título y las instrucciones de escritura :3_

El 31 viene el segundo capítulo... el de Inuyasha :D

Espero que disfruten este primer capítulo referente a Kagome... que conste que ella no hace Pov's aquí, ¿Ok?

-.-

vvv-narraciones

_vvv-conversaciones_

"_vvv"- pensamientos_

_(Estas son las reglas de escritura je!)_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Una vida sin tí<span>_**

**_Cap. 1 - Kagome_**

* * *

><p>- <em>Keh… te dije que las iba a cuidar bien<em> – dijo él.

- _¿Bien?... ¿Bien?... llevarlas a pasear y luego perderlas en un juego ¿Es cuidarlas bien?_ – le reprochó

Era un día muy… MUY… soleado y MUY ajetreado. Se escuchaba el hermoso canto de las aves y la reconfortante brisa golpeaba suavemente los rostros de las personas que habitaban en el Sengoku.

¿El problema?

Pues en este día tan soleado, a la miko del futuro se le ocurre viajar a su época para traer algunas cosas que les gusta a su esposo y a sus adoradas gemelas, tales como ramen, algunas paletitas, un poco más de ramen, juguetes, más ramen y crayolas.

Dejó a cargo a sus amadas niñas con su adorado hanyou, confiando en que él por fin había madurado lo suficiente como para dejar el cuidado de las niñas en sus "capaces" manos.

Pero al volver, su día fue totalmente arruinado al ver a ese adorado hanyou, a la anciana Kaede, a Sango -con sus respectivas hijas en mano-junto a Miroku, Shippo y a todos los aldeanos, buscando a sus hijas por toda la aldea.

- _Solo jugábamos aquí, a las escondidas_ – dijo Inuyasha parándose al lado del Goshimboku – _Yo me tapé los ojos y empecé a contar, pero cuando terminé, las busqué y no las encontré._

- _Inuyasha, te las confié ahora y me fallaste_ – dijo ella visiblemente ofuscada y con algunas lágrimas de desesperación que querían salir a la luz – _PERDISTE A TUS PROPIAS HIJAS ¡TORPE! ¡ABAJO!_

El lugar se movió un poco debido a la fuerza con la que Inuyasha besó el piso.

- _Pe-pero e-ellas son fuertes y valientes como yo y… _- murmuró mientras se levantaba, pero Kagome lo interrumpe.

- ¡_ME VALE UN COMINO INUYASHA! ELLAS TIENEN 5 AÑOS,¡ ¿A DÓNDE PUDIERON HABER IDO?!_ – gritó la azabache.

- _Calma, las voy a encontrar_

- _No, yo lo haré, ya has hecho demasiado por hoy _– dijo lo último con ironía.

- _Pero…_

- _¡Dije que yo iré! _– con esto último se fue caminando dispuesta a buscarlas, mientras que Inuyasha se quedaba allí parado.

Sí, era cierto que Kagome se molestaba por cualquier cosa, pero esto era con mayor razón su culpa, así que se fue por el camino contrario al que tomó Kagome.

-.-

Siete años exactos son los que ella está con Inuyasha.

Al primer año, ella volvió al Sengoku y descubrió –con ayuda de los pergaminos de la señora Kaede- que el pozo devorador de huesos se podría mantener abierto y ella podría ir de una época a otra como hacía tres años atrás.

Al siguiente año, Inuyasha –por fin– le pidió matrimonio y al tercero supo que estaba en cinta, no de una, sino de dos pequeñas niñas preciosas, que no solo nacieron gemelas, si no, que eran la viva imagen de su padre, las dos poseían cabello plateado y ojos dorados, sin olvidar mencionar que cada una tenía un par de orejitas en sus hermosas cabecitas.

Las habían nombrado Isayoi e Iriela.

Ambas, en luna nueva, iguales a su progenitor, cambiaban a su apariencia humana, siendo iguales a su madre, ambas con el cabello azabache y ojos chocolate.

Eran adictas al ramen –característica predominante del padre- y se divertían viendo discutir a sus padres por cosas insignificantes, y por último, ver como con una sola palabra, esta lo mandaba al piso a su padre.

"_Maldito Inuyasha y maldita sea su inmadurez, si no fuera por él, ahora estaría conversando con Isayoi y jugando con Iriela. Ojalá nunca lo hubiera conocido"_ iba caminando repitiéndose aquel pensamiento.

De repente se sintió más cansada de lo normal, se sentó al pie de un árbol cualquiera y puso un pequeño campo de energía a su alrededor para que nadie pudiese molestarla mientras se tomaba una pequeña siesta.

Apenas cerró los ojos, los volvió a abrir, fijándose en que no se encontraba en el mismo lugar, de hecho, ni siquiera llevaba la ropa de sacerdotisa que acostumbraba a llevar en la época antigua.

¿Quién la llevó allí?… ¿Quién la cambió?

- _Hey, Kagome… ¿Estás bien?_ – escuchó una voz masculina, conocida… muy conocida… ESPEREN…

- _¿Ho-hojo?_ - en ese momento se dio cuenta de dónde estaba.

En un _Ford_ azul en el que ella iba de copiloto, vistiendo una ombliguera color lila pastel junto a un par de pantalones blancos de mezclilla, unas sandalias con tacones del mismo color, su cabello amarrado por una coleta morada alta y un collar con una perla color rosado claro… _parecía la perla de Shikon que desapareció cuando derrotaron a Naraku…_

¿Qué hacía allí?... ¿Dónde estaba Inuyasha? ¿Dónde estaban Isayoi e Iriela?

- _¿Qué-qué hago aquí?_

- _¿No te acuerdas Kagome?_ – Vio como ella negaba – _nos vamos a casa después de recoger a nuestro pequeño del nido_ – le respondió como si fuera lo más simple del mundo.

¿Nos vamos?... ¿Casa?... ¿Nuestro pequeño?... ¿Qué?

- _Hojo, no estoy para bromas._

- _¿Qué pasa Kagome?_ - dijo él apartando un momento su mirada del frente –_ Antes de subir al auto estabas perfectamente bien, pero después de dormir _– volvió a mirar el camino – _no sé qué te pasa, es como si me hubieras olvidado a Kyun y a mí_ – dijo dolido

- _No es eso, solo que… me siento un poco rara, nada más_

- _Está bien_

Todo el camino era demasiado callado e incómodo.

Hasta que llegaron a una gran casa de tres pisos pintada de color marrón.

Algo rústico para estar en la ciudad.

Todo olía a madera recién cortada, y a frutas, como fresas, naranjas y limones.

¿Habría árboles frutales?

Hojo sacó un manojo de llaves del bolsillo izquierdo de su blanca camisa, y escogió la dorada para abrir la puerta de lo que parecía ser caoba.

El niño se va corriendo hasta su habitación y los dos adultos se quedan solos en la parte de abajo.

- Hojo…

- Dime – fue cortante al subir las escaleras. De verdad le tuvo que molestar el no acordarse de él.

- ¿En realidad estamos casados? – preguntó ella mientras se quedaba en el primer escalón.

- ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre? – preguntó él bajando lentamente, mirándola como cuando un feroz animal se quiere comer a un animalito pequeño.

- Yo… no… Hojo… yo…

Él se acercó a ella y la agarró de las muñecas empujándola hasta una pared, en donde la acorraló con su cuerpo que parecía estar ya excitado, besándole el cuello a Kagome, mientras que ella forcejeaba con él para que la soltara

¿Desde cuándo la miraba, la tocaba y la llamaba con tanta confianza?... antes la llamaba por su apellido, y ahora… ahora la llama por su nombre… lo dice con tanta seguridad, que pareciera que el chico tímido que ella había conocido había desaparecido por completo.

"_No… no quiero esta vida por más que bonita que sea… yo quiero amor y solo lo encuentro con Inuyasha, quiero volver a ver a mis hijas, las adoro, por favor, quiero volver con mi familia, soportar la actitud testaruda, un poco arrogante y molesta de mi verdadero esposo y estar con mis juguetonas y traviesas hijas…" _pensó Kagome cerrando sus ojos, deseando con toda su fuerza que todo volviera a ser como antes.

De inmediato sintió sueño en exceso, cayendo al piso volviéndose todo alrededor de ella color negro.

Sentía alrededor de ella un calor especial, como si alguien le transmitiera su preocupación y … amor.

En ese momento abrió los ojos y que Su hanyou la abrazaba con ternura, correspondiéndole al instante.

_- Kagome, despierta por favor, no quiero aquí conmigo, no te vayas antes de tiempo que sin ti me muero_ – lo escuchó murmurar.

- _Tra-Tranquilo I-Inuyasha, estoy bien, sólo me quedé dormida –_ respondió ella levantándose.

Recordó su deseo y aquel extraño sueño en el que la desaparecida perla Shikon había tenido que ver.

Tal vez quería que valorara más a su familia… o a Inuyasha y todo el esfuerzo que este ponía para poder ser el esposo y padre ideal.

- _Encontré a las niñas Kagome, en este momento están con la anciana Kaede… estaban escondidas en las copas de unos árboles y…_ - calló al sentir los labios de su esposa envolviendo los suyos.

- _Te… felicito Inuyasha… qué bien… que… las… encontraras_ – habló entre besos, mientras acariciaba lentamente los brazos de Inuyasha hasta llegar a las aberturas de su haori rojo y lo sacaba junto al kosode blanco.

- _Aquí no Kagome, estamos en medio del bosque_ – gruñó sintiendo cómo ella tocaba aquella parte sensible por sobre la tela del fundoshi.

- _Entonces no hay que perder el tiempo_ – lo empujo hasta el árbol más cercano y se alejó un poco de él para sacarse su propia vestimenta de sacerdotisa con una lentitud que dejaba al hanyou con las ansias de sacarle la ropa a pedazos.

Nuevamente se acercó a él, quién con ambas manos impulsó a Kagome a levantarse para que rodee su cadera con sus piernas.

Kagome tomó la iniciativa y agarró el gran miembro de su esposo colocándolo en su propia entrada para adentrarlo hasta el fondo.

- _Ahhh!_ – grita Kagome por el placer de tenerlo dentro.

- ¡_Kag-Kagome!_ – grita Inuyasha a la par de ella.

Los movimientos que ambos hacían se hacían más fuertes, dentro, fuera, dentro y fuera, tanto como los gemidos de parte de ella y los gruñidos de parte de él.

Cada vez sintiéndose más en el cielo, con cada arremetida ambos se alejaban más de la tierra con el objetivo de poder tocar las estrellas con sus propias manos.

Estuvieron así por unos minutos, hasta que llegaron al clímax, él se retiró de ella y se fue deslizando en forma descendente hasta llegar al piso y sentarse con Kagome encima de él.

- Te amo Kagome – reveló el hanyou.

- Yo también Inuyasha – respondió ella – quiero que sepas que _Una vida sin ti, _sería un gran dolor para mí, gracias por estar conmigo.

- Gracias a ti Kagome… yo solo soy un sucio hanyou que no merece estar con alguien tan bueno como tú, pero me has demostrado que eso no importa, gracias por darme una familia – dijo él mientras la besaba cariñosamente y luego con su mano busco su haori para taparlos a ambos y poder conciliar el sueño un poco.

**Fin… ¡Alto!**

- _Espera Inuyasha… - llamó su atención al recordar algo._

- _¿Si? – abrió los ojos con pesar y se fijó en los ojos chocolates que lo miraban._

- _¿Es cierto que si yo me mu$ero tú también? – preguntó con inocencia._

_- Pues claro – dijo muy serio._

_- Ouu… que romántico – dijo mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza._

_- ¿Por qué?, es la verdad, si ya te marqué quiere decir que estamos unidos, entonces si tu mueres yo también y al revés._

Luego de esa corta explicación, sintió como Kagome se levanta de su lugar, aferrándose al haori rojo para tapar su desnudez.

- _Tú sí sabes cómo matar el momento… ¡Abajo!_

**Ahora sí… Fin :D**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Reviews?... ¿Sí?<strong>

**Una vez más, Gracias a todos los que leyeron mis fics, a los que**

**dejaron su review, a los lectores silenciosos, a todos, Gracias... y **

**Feliz Navidad! :3**

**Bye**

**By: valeaome**


	2. Inuyasha

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen... bla bla bla... pero si la historia :d_

_Hola chicos y chicas...me super inspire para este capítulo ejeje por las 2,224 palabras en word, sin contar el título y las instrucciones de escritura :3_

El último capi esta aquí y pues... Happy New Year for all! ^_^

Espero que disfruten este primer capítulo referente a Inuyasha... que conste que ella no hace Pov's aquí, ¿Ok?

-.-

vvv-narraciones

_vvv-conversaciones_

"_vvv"- pensamientos_

_(Estas son las reglas de escritura je!)_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Una vida sin tí<span>_**

**_Cap. 2 - Inuyasha_**

* * *

><p>Dos y media semanas después de lo sucedido con las hijas de ambos, Kagome empezó a sentir algunos síntomas conocidos, tales como náuseas, vómitos matutinos, mucho sueño y su constante cambio de humor –tanto era que ni ella misma se soportaba–.<p>

- ¿_No será que estás… embarazada?_ – preguntó Inuyasha en la noche, sentados cerca del fogón en la cabaña que él, antes de casarse, construyó para que su familia viviera allí, era muy parecida a la de la anciana Kaede, solo que esta era más grande y contenía muchas cosas de la época de su esposa.

- _Parece que sí… mañana tendré que volver a mi época para verificarlo, también pensé que era por la misma razón _– se quedó un tanto pensativa, mientras esperaba la llegada de sus hijas que habían ido en compañía de Sango y Miroku – _Oye Inuyasha, será mejor que vallas por Isayoi y por Iriela, se están tardando demasiado._

- _Tranquila Kagome, en cualquier momento van a venir_ – respondió Inuyasha, mirando el fuego.

La bipolaridad de su mujer volvía y no quería volver a pasar lo mismo que en el primer embarazo de ella, por ello, pensaba antes de decirle cualquier burrada porque ella en ese estado es más susceptible que las demás mujeres.

- _No voy a estar tranquila si no vas a traerlas ahora mismo _– sentenció cerrando los ojos en señal de enfado.

- _Déjame tranquilo, por favor, por una vez en tu vida déjame en paz, no te fue suficiente lo que pasé con…_ – lo decía para que ella dejara de molestarlo con el asunto de las niñas, pero en ese momento sintió el olor a sal, por lo que volteó a verla.

Estaba llorando.

- _Eres un insensible, ojalá te pusieras en mi lugar y vieras que es muy difícil estar en este estado _– reclamó ella mirándolo a los ojos con furia

- _¡Keh!_ – gritó, saliendo de la cabaña para escapar de la presión que conllevaba tenerla preñada de nuevo… no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo, no quería volver a tener que soportar los cincuenta "Abajo" que le mandaba por día, los gustos extravagantes en comida que pedía… pero en parte era su culpa, él también había puesto ese "algo" para implantar la semillita en su vientre.

De repente se le vino a la mente el recuerdo de la fallecida Kikyo.

¿Hubiera pasado por lo mismo?... por supuesto que no, ella era más tranquila que Kagome y estaba seguro que no utilizaría el conjuro que lo mandaba al piso porque creía que su antiguo amor no hubiera sido capaz de hacerle algo así.

Caminó por largo rato, replanteándose su relación con Kagome, decidiendo dormir fuera para –si fuera posible– pensar toda la noche sobre como la aguantaría.

Se subió al Goshimboku y se recostó en una de las ramas, pero repentinamente sintió mucho sueño.

Empezó a bostezar intentando quedarse despierto, pero no pudo, cayendo dormido… pero al momento de cerrar sus ojos, los volvió a abrir, encontrándose en una cabaña.

No se parecía en nada a la que él había construido, este era un poco más pequeño y tenía el mismo diseño que cualquier casa del lugar; no se escuchaba nada más que el sonido de los grillos y alguno que otro búho que ululaba, se encontraba confundido, ¿Y Kagome?...

Se paró mirando el fogón al centro del lugar, se suponía que la había dejado llorando al lado de esta, ¿Por qué no estaba allí?... ¿Será que ella volvió a su época dejándolo solo con las niñas?

_"No seas melodramático Inuyasha, ella prometió que se quedaría contigo por siempre y…"_ iba pensando él, pero una voz lo alertó… Pero… no podía ser… se suponía que ella estaba… que estaba… _muerta._

- _Ahhh, Inuyasha, tus hijos son unos revoltosos_ – se quejó Kikyo al mover a un lado la entrada de esteras – _ Felizmente ya estás aquí para controlarlos, en estos momentos es cuando más necesito de ti._

Inuyasha volteó y se encontró con una imagen que jamás pensó ver.

La –por ahora viva– Kikyo con su panza abultada… No…no pudo haberle sido infiel a Kagome con ella… no…

- Kikyo, ¿Dónde está Kagome?... ¿Qué le hiciste? – preguntó con nerviosismo y gran preocupación, no sólo porque su adorada miko del futuro no estuviera allí, sino por la cantidad de "Abajo" que le mandaría al enterarse de su infidelidad.

- ¿Quién es Kagome, Inuyasha? – ahora las preguntas se invertían y su rostro feliz cambió a uno de frustración al saber que su amado mencionaba a otra mujer.

- Tu reencarnación, la chica que rompió la Shikon no Tama en miles de pedazos, ella… de cabello azabache, la chica de traje escalar… escular… esco-colar… Ahhh lo que sea… pero era ella – gritó, viendo el rostro desencajado de Kikyo… observando que contenía las lágrimas ante sus palabras

- ¿De quién me hablas Inuyasha?... La perla desapareció cuando pediste tu deseo de ser humano para formar una familia conmigo, ¿Cómo es posible que siendo tu mujer pienses en otra?... eres un insensible – las lágrimas aparecieron de a poco sin mostrar más emoción que decepción – sabes que estas impresiones son malas para mí en mi estado, además, no puedo creer que te olvidaras que tu esposa soy yo para pensar en esa tal… Kagome – se volteó dispuesta a salir.

¿Humano?... ¿Él por fin era humano?... no lo podía creer.

Miró sus manos… efectivamente no tenía sus garras, luego se llevó estas a su cabeza buscando alguna señal de sus peludas orejas, pero no encontró nada más que cabello. Llevó uno de los mechones cerca de su rostro para observarlo… resultado: era completamente negro.

Fue hasta ella y la abrazó por detrás.

- _Espera… yo… lo…lo siento_ – habló, pero había algo raro. No sentía la misma calidez con Kikyo que con Kagome… ese abrazó no le transmitía, ni siquiera alegría – y debería estar alegre por volver a verla.

- _Esta bien Inuyasha, pero, no lo vuelvas a hacer, ¿Si?_ – preguntó ella, a lo cual él asintió.

Ese no era el brusco cambio que esperaba… pensó que Kikyo no lo perdonaría, pero fue más fácil que con Kagome, ya que ella hubiera utilizado…

Un momento... subió sus manos hasta su cuello… El collar de cuentas no estaba… ¡Lo sabía!... Kikyo no sería capaz de ponerle aquella horrible tortura.

- _Esta bien, y ¿Dónde están los niños? _– preguntó mientras la tomaba de la mano para salir de la construcción.

- _Con mi hermana Kaede, ella la cuida, es como una niñera para Kai y Sei, a pesar de que ellos ya tienen diez años_ – se empezó a reír un poco, mientras lo instaba a caminar en dirección a la casa de esta, aunque Inuyasha la conocía perfectamente.

- _¿Diez años?... Wow… ¿Y dónde están Miroku y Sango?_ – quería saber, ya que si no estaba Kagome, por lo menos ellos podrían explicar que fue lo que pasó.

- _¿Quiénes son?... Yo no conozco a nadie que tenga esos nombres_ – en definitiva era una estúpida pregunta… se supone que si la perla no se rompió, nunca tuvo aventuras, y jamás… JAMÁS… los conoció.

- _Nadie… creo que me golpeé la cabeza al entrar a la cabaña._

_- Si eso parece._

_-.-_

En definitiva no esperaba que Kaede cambiara el lugar de su residencia, pero que tonto era… se supone que están en el Sengoku de hace cuarenta y nueve años –aproximadamente–, entonces, ni Kagome, ni Miroku, ni Sango… ni siquiera Shippo existían.

- _Gracias por cuidarla Kaede_ – agradeció despidiéndose de la joven mujer, mientras se llevaba a sus hijos, los cuales parecían muy serios.

Kikyo avisó que se quedaría un momento con su hermana para poder hablar un poco, por lo cual, se llevó a sus hijos a su respectiva cabaña.

Todo el camino fue silencioso y él odiaba el silencio

Si hubiera estado con Isayoi e Iriela, ya se estuviera matando de la risa por las peleas que ambas hermanas tenía para que papá llevara a una de ellas en sus hombros… qué tiempos aquellos.

Al llegar a la cabaña, el silencio se hizo más grande aun y la incomodidad lo estaba carcomiendo.

- _Oigan, ¿Por qué no vamos al río a sacar algunos peces?... ¿Eh?, ¿Qué les parece?_ – preguntó, pero ambos se miraron entre sí y luego miraron a su padre con temor.

- _Nuestra madre consideraría eso como conducta inapropiada, ella nos prohibiría salir de la cabaña de nuevo, y por lo menos queremos ver el cielo cada vez que salimos a la casa de tía Kaede_ – respondió uno de los dos.

- _¿Ella les tiene prohibido salir?_ – Ambos asintieron – _¿Por qué haría algo como eso?_

- _Es que ella dijo que no te dijéramos nada y queremos hacerle caso._

- _Díganme, por favor, hablaré con ella sobre ello, pero no le diré que ustedes me lo dijeron_.

- _¿Cómo cambiaste tan rápido padre?_ – preguntó el otro que hasta ahora se había mantenido callado a diferencia de su hermano, parecía más tímido…

- _¿Cambiar?_ - ¿A qué se refería con ello?

- _Pues… pues, antes apoyabas a mamá en esto de que no nos deje salir, solo que ella te dio una razón diferente a la de nosotros_ – volvió a hablar el más tímido.

- _¿Cuál razón?_

- _Pues… – _habló el hermano con quien conversó primero –_ ella te dijo que era para cuidarnos de los malos hombres de la aldea, pero a nosotros nos dijo que era para protegernos de los monstruos, youkais y… de los hanyous._

Con eso último explotó… ¿Alejarse de los hanyous?, ¿Sólo porque tenían sangre humana y demoniaca en su interior?...

Inmediatamente salió corriendo de allí hasta el Goshimboku.

Al llegar, tocó una parte de la corteza y las lágrimas aparecieron mientras se arrodillaba lentamente en las raíces del gran árbol, no porque Kikyo discriminaba a los hanyous cuando él había sido uno, sino, que había pensado en una vida con ella, comparando a Kagome con ella, cuando ella lo había aceptado tal y como era… de hecho… _lo amaba tal y como era._

_"Quiero tener conmigo a Kagome de nuevo… quiero vivir en esa monotonía de nuevo, por favor, yo la amo, quiero tener de vuelta a mis hijas, que por más canas verdes que traten de sacarme, yo las amo, a las 3, son las mujeres que han sabido llegar hasta mi corazón sin esfuerzo, con tan solo una sonrisa y su afecto… Quiero sentir el calor de Kagome, que vuelva a ser mi esposa, porque ella nació para mí y yo para ella, porque el destino nos unió, porque así estaba dicho y así debía de ser, y prometo que jamás… Jamás, me cansaré de sus enojos, de su hermoso rostro, hasta de los muchos "abajo" que me manda…, aprovecharé cada momento con mis hijas y mi esposa, hasta que sea el día de mi muerte… por favor, quiero volver con mi familia, quiero volver a mi hogar" _pensó sin dejar de tocar el Goshimboku, rogando con todas sus fuerzas volver.

Con aquella idea en mente, cerró sus ojos, provocando que todo a su alrededor se vuelva color negro, pero luego abrió sus ojos, encontrándose en la misma rama en la que estaba.

¿Qué pasó con Kikyo… con sus supuestos hijos?... Acaso…

De un salto bajó del Goshimboku y miró sus manos… de nuevo las garras, llevó una de sus manos a la parte superior de su cabeza… ¡Sus orejas!... ¡Volvió a ser un hanyou!... entonces… eso quería decir que Kagome… Su Kagome… ¡Era de nuevo su esposa!

Se puso a correr lo más rápido que pudo –lo cual fue fácil gracias a la sangre demoniaca que poseía– y en menos de un minuto estuvo enfrente de la moderna cabaña.

Abrió la puerta despacio, la vista era totalmente dolorosa… Su adorada Kagome estaba llorando de espaldas a él.

Eso era lo único que se escuchaba en el lugar, el llanto de su mujer… definitivamente era un idiota, estúpido, tarado, desgraciado…

- _Por más que trate de odiarlo yo lo amo…_ - escuchó su lamento… no podía seguir soportando eso.

Se acercó lentamente y la abrazó por detrás, apoyando la espalda de ella contra su torso.

- _Yo también te amo Kagome_ – le susurró al oído – _Lamento haber sido la peor escoria del mundo al haberte dicho esas cosas, de verdad, lo siento_ – murmuró de una forma apasionada, manteniendo el abrazo.

- _Te perdono Inuyasha… – se volteó _y lo miró a los ojos –_ y discúlpame tú, por todo lo que te hice pasar, créeme que ni yo misma me soporto en estos días y comprendería que me quisieras tener alejada_… - No pudo continuar, ya que los varoniles labios de su esposo comenzaron a tocar los suyos en un beso cariñoso, que transmitía muchas emociones y sentimientos.

- _No Kagome _– se separó de ella juntando sus frentes – _ni loco te volvería a dejar ir, ni aunque tú quisieras te alejaría de mí… te amo... – _iba a volver a besarla, pero se separaron al oír que Sango y Miroku aparecían con Isayoi e Iriela, quienes al ver a papá, se le abalanzaron para darle miles de besos y abrazos.

Esa era la familia que tanto quería… y estaba feliz con el nuevo cachorro –o cachorra– que veía en camino, ya que su hogar aumentaría… y esperaba que lo siguiera haciendo… -Como si no fuera posible ^^U -

* * *

><p><strong>¿Reviews?... ¿Sí?<strong>

** Gracias a todos los que leyeron mis fics, este fic también...a los que**

**dejaron su review, a los lectores silenciosos, a todos, a los que **

**nos deleitaron con muchos otros fics**

**les deseo Feliz Año Nuevo!**

**Gracias! ^_^**

**Bye**

**By: valeaome**


End file.
